Kurokami
Introduction Kurokami is an adventurer. Although he is an adventurer, the Marines think that he is a pirate. Kurokami prefers to be called Kuro for short. Appearance One of Kuro's most distinguishing features is his white hair, in contrast to his name. His hair is spiky in the back but flat in the front. His hair covers his forehead and the sides of his face. Strangely, he has brown eyebrows. He has amber-coloured eyes and he tends to frown a lot. He has a fairly reasonable sized nose and small lips. He only wears black jeans and his signature pair of leather shoes. He never wears a shirt and instead wears a pirate captain-like coat. The coat reaches down to his ankles. The coat is all fur on the inside and the coat is all leather on the outside. The collar of the coat is always put up and covers the back of Kuro's neck. The end of the sleeves are rolled up once to show off his hands. The coat has crimson red buttons, although the coat is never buttoned up. Kuro puts his arms into the sleeves when he's not fighting and hangs the coat on his shoulder (like a Marine) when he is fighting. Another one of Kuro's distinguishing features is his right arm. He has a metalic prosthetic right arm. His prosthetic right arm only reaches up to halfway between his elbow and shoulder. His prosthetic right arm has also "eaten" the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model; Inland Taipan. During tough battles, the arm can turn into an Inland Taipan but is still attached to Kuro's body. For parties and formal events, Kuro would wear a normal suit. He would wear a pair of black pants. He would wear a white long-sleeved shirt under a black jacket with a loose black tie. Personality Kuro is a positive kind of guy. Even though he frowns a lot; he is actually a nice guy. He likes to have fun, hence being an adventurer and likes to make new friends everywhere he goes. He jokes around a lot with other people. Even though he is an adventurer, the Marines claim him to be a pirate which scares people around him. Although, people are scared of him, Kuro still stays positive and still trys to make friends with them. He will do anything to let people know that he isn't a pirate, even going as far as to sacrificing himself many, many times. He is absent-minded and likes to daydream a lot, even when walking around in a crowded place, which can cause many problems. Kuro nevers gets mad but shows, instead that is disappointed or ashamed. When learning the truth about his parents being deemed as an enemy to the World Government and that they had to be killed for the greater good of the world, Kuro doesn't even become enraged but rather ashamed of his parents. However, that didn't stop him from getting revenge. Kuro is the kind of guy that will get revenge whenever a loved one or a friend is hurt or killed. Kuro does get mad at one time and goes on a rampage, taking down 5 Marine battleships and defeats 3 Vice-Admirals. Kuro has a huge appetite. He enjoys meat more than anything else and loves sake. He is also lactose intolerant but makes a big deal out of it. One time, somebody put a glass of milk for Kuro to drink but Kuro had a shocked anime face and flipped over the table. He also does many comedic acts with his friends. He loves dancing and singing, although singing isn't exactly his forté. Kuro never wants to cause any problems or fights and whenever problems or fight does occur, Kuro would sigh. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Devil Fruit For further information: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Inland Taipan Summary: Kuro's prosthetic right arm "ate" the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model; Inland Taipan. Type: Zoan Usage: To transform his prosthetic right arm into a full inland taipan and inland taipan hybrid, however the inland taipan is still attached to Kuro's body. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Kuro is hopeless at Kenbunshoku Haki. He parents had tried many times to teach him even the basics but Kuro never got it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Kuro was born with the natural ability to use Busōshoku Haki and has already mastered Busōshoku Haki. Kuro always has an armour of Haki placed on him. Even attacks that pars with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol '''or '''Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol would not even hurt Kuro in the slightest. Kuro imbues his prosthetic arm with Busōshoku Haki more than any other part of his body because his prosthetic arm is more likely to break and is much weaker than his normal arm. Kuro superhuman strength combined with his Busōshoku Haki is strong enough to destory a small mountain or heavily injure a giant with one attack or punch a giant hole through a Pacifista in one punch. Kuro can heavily injure a logia-user after a battle even if the logia-user had Busōshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Kuro is unable to use Haōshoku Haki. Relationships Family Parents - Kuro loves his parents very much. Kuro was enraged when he saw that his parents will killed by a Pacifista. Kuro was told that his parents were killed because they were deemed as a threat to the World Governemt and now isn't sure about his love for them. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Doflamingo - Kuro has met Doflamingo only once and isn't sure if Doflamingo is a friend or enemy. History 1504 AOP Kurokami was born on an unnamed island in the Grand Line. Kuro was born with the natural ability to use Busōshoku Haki. His parents, being fully aware of the existence of Haki and being able to use it themselves, taught and trained Kuro. His parents only taught him Busōshoku Haki because he was hopeless at Kenbunshoku Haki and wasn’t one of the few chosen to be able to use Haōshoku Haki. 1522 AOP When Kuro turned 18, shortly after the Battle of Marineford, his parents were killed by the World Government because they were deemed dangerous to the World Government for reasons unknown to Kuro. To ensure the deaths of the parents, the World Government sent out a Pacifista. Kuro was out with his friends and wasn’t there to protect his parents. The parents were no match for the Pacifista and were killed right away. The Pacifista grabbed the 2 corpses and walked away. Kuro came home when the Pacifista was walking away from Kuro’s house. Kuro, at first was surprised to see such a huge figure but then saw his parents in the Pacifista’s hands. Kuro became enraged and ran towards it. From far away, Donquixote Doflamingo was sitting on a tree branch and watching Kuro run towards the Pacifista. “'Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! Your parents were no match for the Pacifista, I wonder how well you’re gonna hold out”, ''Doflamingo exclaimed, talking to himself. Kuro jumped in the air and punched the Pacifista right in the jaw, breaking it. Doflamingo sat there, impressed at how well Kuro was doing against a Pacifista. The Pacifista tottered back and forth and then shot out a beam from its mouth. Kuro dodged it but got caught in the explosion. Smoke filled the entire front yard of Kuro’s house. Kuro ran out from the smoke, towards the Pacifista. Kuro was uninjured because he protected himself from the blast with his Haki. Kuro jumped in the air once more and threw dozens of punches at the Pacifista’s chest. The first punched already blew a crater-like impact into the Pacifista’s chest and the rest of the punches continued making craters on the Pacifista until the Pacifista had a huge hole in its chest. The Pacifista fell but before hitting the ground, shot out a beam from its hand. Kuro dodged the beam just in time but got caught in the explosion again. Kuro saw a figure standing before him. Kuro looked up from the ground and saw Doflamingo. Kuro looked shocked, stood up quickly, and jumped a few feet away from Dolfamingo. ''“Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! That was quite a battle. You took down a Pacifista really quickly! I’m impressed! You wanna know why that thing killed your parents...'cause they were deemed as a threat to the World Government. I don't know why though. Oh and before I leave, let me give you a word of advice as a Shichibukai. I’m gonna have to tell the World Government what happened here today and they’re gonna be hunting you down like dogs. So get outta here! You’re probably wondering why I’m letting you go! Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! ‘Cause I enjoyed that fight and I wanna see just what kinds of outrageous things you’ll do in the future! Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu!”, Doflamingo exclaimed to Kuro before walking away. Kuro looked at his parents, ashamed. He buried his parents and packed up his stuff. He went to the docks and went on to his parents’ boat. He gave the island one last look before he set off. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Kuro vs Pacifista (won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:ShishiSonson16 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User